Ultimate Bolt
by Ravenwisker
Summary: What if there was a world where all of our fictional characters existed, but not us? What if I told you this place were real? I'm horrid with summaries, please forgive me. Colaboration Between Ravenwhisker and A.Fox
1. Chapter 1

**A/n~ This piece is a colaboration between and myself. I wrote this first chapter, but he;ll be writing most of them. I promis you, not all of them will be this boring. T.T First chapters are always the worst...**

**Enjoy~**

**Raven**

* * *

What if there was a world where all of our fictional characters existed, but not us? What if I told you this place were real? It is, and it's called Earth-53. It may be an alternate reality, but things are even more different that what was expected. Many of this planets historical events were akin to our own, but many, none would have dreamed of happening.

Back before Earth-53's inhabitants could record their history, was the Great Mutation. The people of Babel were scattered, mutated with animals, and given new languages. This was recorded afterwards, when the separation brought these people knowledge. Later, Romulus and Remus, were brothers and had founded Rome, but were wolves, not just raised by one. The Spartacus slave dog revolution takes place in 70BCE, leaving all participants but one dead.

In 30BCE onEarth-53, the first 'Romeo and Juliet' is performed by two lovers, a dog and a cat, ashamed of their interspecies love. One thing however was the most important difference between us. 79AD, a zombie infestation begins shortly after the eruption in Pompeii. In only 150AD a crew of dogs was sent to the moon, much earlier than any one from our Earth. In 1558, Queen Glorianna was the first to make harmony between species. In 1603, Queen Glorianna's successor, King Jacob, leads a persecution against cats, and only a few years later is assonated. One hundred years later, Straw Hat Luffy and his crew find the One Piece, and become known as the Pirate Kings. Close to a hundred years later, it is discovered that life exists outside of Earth-53, and attacks, being the first recorded alien invasion. For the first time, all of the species joined together in order to defend the planet. Shortly after, information was spread against the breeding of cats and dogs by Kobra, causing tension. In 1939, WWII is started by Adenoid Hynkel, a German feline dictator, creates the Nazi party and discriminates of mainly mice. Shortly after, he and most of German's council was killed in an explosion caused by two canines, which were caught and killed in said explosion themselves.

In 1964, a battle on the moon left most of the colonists there dead. In 1966, the Inter-Species Bill of Rights was passed over all USA species, shortly followed by the end of the Vietnam War, resulting in a 51st State being added to the USA. In 1974, the Watergate scandal never happened, as Woodward and Bernstein had died of mysterious causes. In 1985, a plan made by Adrian Veidt, a member of the Watchmutts, fails, as a result, sending the remaining Watchmutts into the future. In 1994, an expedition to rapture is only survived by one person. In 2001, sadly, a plane was crashed into the World Trade Center. In 2004, the Earth is purchased by aliens, later resulting in Catta Pillow, an alien, to become the first alien president.

Many important things happened through this planets lifetime, the only way to learn them all would be to take a lifetime to study them. The main thing is, however, that we are the same, other than the animal-human mutation. Our story begins, however, with a German shepherd named Bolt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yay, chapter two! This one was also written by me, but the next one will be done by . Please read and review~

Raven

* * *

The cell-phone began its annoying ring and repeated until a white paw reached out to clumsily grab it. The white German Sheppard attempted to see who was calling, but without his glasses it was nigh impossible. He flipped it open, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Hello?" he frowned at the sound of his tired, horse voice. Everything was dark, and he fumbled around with his free paw on the night-stand in an attempt to locate his glasses.

"Geese Bolt! Can yah warn us before you disappear from the face of the planet next time? Penny's pissed, do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Mittens.

Great, that meant he was in some pretty deep trouble, especially if Penny wasn't happy. He finally found his glasses, sloppily putting them on over his muzzle. He pulled the phone away from his ear to find the time. The display read 9:30. His tired expression quickly changed to shock. How could it be nine thirty already?

"Um, yeah, just tell her I'll be there in twenty minutes, alright? See yah." He hung up quickly, not really needing the rant he knew that Mittens was silently preparing for him. His eyes adjusted to the room around him, and his puzzlement grew deeper. This wasn't his room.

He felt movement on the bed next to him, a grey French poodle pulling her head from beneath the covers. "Something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

Yup, he was definitely in for it now. "I—I have to go." He stuttered, getting out of bed and thanking the powers that be that his clothes were still in one piece. He threw them on, checking for his wallet and putting his phone in his pocket.

The poodle was out of bed now, one of the blankets wrapped around her body. "Uh, okay. Don't forget to call me, okay?" She said, the last bit coming off as a bit of a whimper.

Absently, Bolt nodded, opening the room's door and entering the hotel's corridor. He flinched slightly at the sudden bombardment of light from one of the windows. He staggered to the elevator, noticing that this was his hotel. Well, at least he had SOME sense left.

As the elevation came to the bottom floor, he sprinted to exit as soon as the elevator's doors opened. Trying his best not to run into anyone else, the white dog made his way to the parking lot, quickly locating his blue Mustang. He got in, started the car, and got on his way to the studio, trying to gather what had happened.

Well, one thing was obvious; he had been out 'shopping' again last night. He sighed to himself. He really needed to stop that, even though it only happened once or twice. Penny never let him hear the end of it that was for sure. She always seemed to know when it happened. He heaved one last sigh as he turned on the radio, trying to clear his thoughts.

--

For Rhino, the move to Astro City had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him. The light-brown hamster took in the sights of the city, though reluctantly admitting that Tokyo's streets were more interesting. But still, he enjoyed ever moment of his city exploration.

It was the third time he had been to America, two to cities other than Astro City, and the third to one he now lived in. Every so often, he would go into one of the street-side shops, browsing through the merchandise but never buying anything. He had everything he needed back at his new apartment, most of his cloths consisting of short-sleeved shirts and jeans like what he had on today.

He wasn't exactly the fittest kid on the block, but that didn't bother him. He just shrugged off whatever comments about his appearance and claimed it was because of his fur.

As he continued down the street, he came up to an otter and a ferret, snarling and taunting one another to throw the first punch. Rhino flattened his ears, hesitantly stepping forward. "Hey, maybe you should take it off the streets; you don't want any bystanders getting hurt." He suggested, letting his ears perk up a little, he didn't want to make himself appear too weak. He had no accent, being raised in an English-speaking family with deep American bloodlines.

The ferret scowled at him, but nodded, grabbing the otter's shirt-collar and dragging him into an ally.

Rhino smiled at his small victory, continuing on down the sidewalk. He started thinking about a job; he was going to need one to be able to pay rent. He pondered enrolling in law enforcement but quickly discarded the thought. He would much rather do something involving gaming, his favorite hobby. As a blue Mustang rushed down the street beside him, the hamster decided that he would save that for later and just continue on for now.

--

Just as Bolt had suspected, Penny was waiting for him, already very agitated. "Bolt, you can't keep coming in late! I'm surprised the network hasn't fired you yet." The redhead placed a hand on his shoulder.

The German Shepherd flattened his ears, shuffling his feet. "Yeah, I know…" He froze as Penny drew her hand back a grey hair gripped between her index finger and thumb. Even as Mittens walked over, Bolt didn't move, Penny was on the verge of discovering what had made him late and it would only get worse if he tried to run.

The black cat arched an eyebrow, the tip of her tail flicking as it normally did.

Penny's eyes got wide then narrowed, frustration becoming evident on her features. "God, Bolt! I thought we talked about this!" Her voice lowered as she spoke, knowing that Bolt probably didn't want this to be getting around the whole studio. "Do you have any idea what sleeping around like that could do to your image, or worse, you?" she asked, her expression changing to worry. Mittens, however, was far from worry.

Anyone could see she was annoyed, but only she knew why. The black and white cat was jealous. She had known Bolt for several years now, but never got more than the occasional kiss, being only friends. And yet, he would go to random animals on the street, and go so far as to invite them in. She flattened her ears and sighed, a little growl escaping her lips.

If Bolt could have gotten any smaller, he would have. Penny might have been human and smaller than him, but she still had power over him. He tried his best to avoid her gaze. "I know, I just, I can't help it. Instinct and all that." He muttered, not really wanting to talk about this now.

Penny scowled, about to go into a speech about self-control, but being stopped by the buzzing of her cell-phone. She held up one finger before answering it and walking away.

Mittens took the opportunity to get closer to Bolt, who had sighed in relief. "I can't believe you! How many times has this been? Three now? God and I thought my habits were bad." She growled, her green eyes piercing through him and pinning him there.

Not far away, a tear slipped from Penny's ere as her breath hitched in her throat. She hung up, walking back to the cat and dog, her eyes glued to the floor. She looked up a moment before throwing her arms around Bolt's neck.

The white dog flinched a little at first, but slowly he curled his arms around her. Penny was still that little girl he once knew inside, and could often be like this. "Hey, what's wrong?" He flattened his ears again. "If what I did upset you this bad, I can go talk to someone about it…"

Penny tightened her grip around the dog's torso, a sob escaping her lips as he ran a paw through her hair. She shook her head, bringing her eyes to meet his. "I—It's not t—that. My f—father is…" she said shakily, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Is dead."


End file.
